Red Lacrima
Red Lacrima (退紅魔水晶 (レッド・ラクリマ), Reddo Rakurima lit. Faded Scarlet Magic Crystal), also known as the Mage's Bane (魔導士の破滅, Madōshi no Hametsu), is considered the polar opposite of the normal, blue Lacrima, as it has an opposite affect than the Lacrima as well as being much rarer. Description Red Lacrima is a rare crystalline substance, much like blue Lacrima, only much rarer and harder to find, as well as much more expensive, and as their name suggests, they are known for being red and glow red when absorbing magic energy. The reason behind it being a polar opposite of the normal Lacrima is due to the fact that Red Lacrima absorb any nearby magic energy into them, but cannot release it afterwards, and if a mage were to get too close, their magic would be negated, due to the Red Lacrima absorbing the mage's energy. Prolong exposure to the Red Lacrima for over a week can even result in a mage completely losing all of their magic energy and no longer be capable of using magic ever again, but causes no physical or mental harm towards mages and simply nothing towards ordinary people, but is still regarded as very dangerous against mages. When a Red Lacrima begins to absorb magic energy, it glows, which can be used to locate mages, as it glows brighter the closer they are to a magic source. It is possible to artificially regain a magic that a Mage lost due to Red Lacrima, by implanting a Lacrima that artificially grants the Mage their magic, but is still at risk of losing it again, and even more so, in danger of having the Lacrima explode as well. Red Lacrima isn't durable however, and breaking it releases the magic energy into a random effect of the magic that it had absorbed, mimicking it, but on a smaller scale. Yet breaking it doesn't stop it's absorption, but only reduces its radius of absorption. While the size of the Red Lacrima is a deciding factor of how big its radius of absorbing energy is, how much a Red Lacrima can absorb magic energy isn't, as even a small shard can store the magic energy of several mages, while even a large one, at the size of a basketball, can barely hold that of one. Once a Red Lacrima goes above its limit, it will begin showing cracks, from which the magic energy will leak out, however, if it continues to do so, then evantually the Red Lacrima will explode, and the radius and power of said explosion is determined by how much energy it has absorbed before. However, the explosions aren't ordinary, as once they explode, depending on what magic the mages they have absorb energy from used, the explosion will explode and release the magic's effect at random, for example, if it had absorbed Earth Magic, then it might create an earthquake or simply raise rocks from the ground while it explodes, sending debris flying. However, the Red Lacrima's absorption is often said to be "sealing" the magic instead, as the magic energy it absorbed cannot be used by others no matter how hard one tries. It is impossible for a Human, much less a mage, to use any of the energy stored inside a Red Lacrima, as it is permanently sealed inside. They can be forged into weapons as well, functioning as perfect weaponry against Mages who rely heavily on their magic. The Red Lacrima's absorption can be blocked by metal, or any other hard substance that has absolutely no way of exiting it, as such, putting Red Lacrimas inside sealed metal boxes prevents it from absorbing magic energy, due to the metal blocking its radius, however, requires that not even air can enter the box, as even the tiniest of holes is enough for a Red Lacrima to absorb magic energy. if a Red Lacrima and an ordinary Lacrima are put next to each other, the energy they emit towards one another is unstable, and would result in a 50/50 chance for both the Red Lacrima and/or the normal Lacrima to crumble into dust, or simply explode, releasing all the magic energy they have. According to Melusine, Red Lacrima is much more common in Edolas, existing in enormous quantities, deep underground, and are also believed to be the reason for why no human has internal magic and why the magic was limited, and has a supposenly infinite supply of magic stored within it, but its radius does not reach the Exceed, who are in the skies. Trivia *In order to keep with its rarity, each user can have up to two characters who are in possession of Red Lacrima. The quantity should not be exaggerated either. **This does not apply if the Red Lacrima is used for story-only purposes, but permission is still needed. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic Items